Returning Demons
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans. This isn't his whole story though. What happens when Robin's past demons catch up with him, all starting with one person he thought he had lost forever? Dedicated to Nevermore. Happy Sweet Sixteen! One-Shot!


**_Author's Note-_ **

Hey. This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans Fan Fiction!!! I may or may not be all that great at writing Robin. I suppose we will find out!! If I am so utterly horrible that you must tell me go ahead. So just go on and read away! Enjoy!!!

**Dedication**

This story is dedicated to the absolute fabulous Nevermore!!! Is she a goddess...HELL Yes. Is she the greatest Pineapple chick in the world....Totally HELL yes....Will the creators of Domo and the Slurpee be millionaires because of her....HELL freakin' yes. And does she not have the greatest pen name ever....HELL yes. (awaits a smacking....) So yes this story is hers and if it were not for her...you would never be reading it and the universe would be complete....**HELL!!**

**Happy Birthday Sis!!**

**Disclamier**

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did...they would still be on the air and yes....they would be on EVERY channel EVERY day!!!!! Muhahahahah!!! I also cannot claim rights to this story as it is the property of Nevermore. Yes, so if you hate it so venomously, you can pelt tomatoes at her. Though to be honest, it would be more effective if you pelted me with them since I am the AUTHOR!!! Muahahahhah freakin' HA!!!! This means you much give me free cookies. ^_^

* * *

**Returning Demons**

_By Lucky's Girl_

"Titans GO!" With those familiar words, the team of five burst into action, each taking a different route into the prison. Beast Boy went in through the ventilation, Starfire through the roofs, Raven into a portal and Cyborg went through the wall's main gates.

As was his habits and nature, Robin flew over the shadowed wall. It was second nature and his thoughts didn't linger on it for a moment. No he was completely focused on his task, which was to get to section D, high security.

Isolation.

He couldn't let the most dangerous criminals get out. The rest of the team could cover the other sections. He trusted them, they knew what to do. Besides, if his hunch was right, he couldn't let _'him'_ get to the dangerous criminals. That was where _'he'_ would go first.

He approached the door that led to the section, it seemed to be so long away. It kept getting longer though and longer and longer. He let out a yell of frustration and pushed off the group into a flip. He landed in from of the closed door. The door was still locked, a good sign. He wasn't letting his guard down though. He couldn't afford to.

He reached into his belt setting the small capsule found within on the floor and jumping backwards as the explosion shook the floors and ancient walls. That seemed to be the only thing there now. This door and all that could or might be behind it. He didn't know why, but that was how it was.

Another capsule flew from his expert hands, hitting the weakened door and instantly freezing it in a flash of light.

He pushed off the ground once more, flipping into the air and landing a harsh kick on the door.

With a deafening crack, the door fell to his feet in a blast of noise and smoke.

Nothing was visible, and the noises of shrieking alarms, angered yells, and panicked shouts seemed to fade to the background here. It was all quiet and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It shouldn't be quiet. It should be loud and noisy with all the sounds of a prison break.

His stance shifted to attack, his hands ready for whatever was surely to come.

A dark chuckle echoed around him and it wasn't the one he hadn't been expecting. It wasn't a knowing, expecting chuckle; it was obnoxious and grew steadily louder and dumber.

He stayed in his stance as the smoke cleared and revealed a very large man in an orange costume. Robin's face twisted from shock to anger seconds at the realization of one of Gotham's very own psycho's.

Gotham in Jump. He couldn't help but feel a jolt of panic. What if _'he'_ showed up? Could this be a fluke? Could it all be a coincidence?

Surely it couldn't be. So where was he? Where was he to come and ruin his new life? Could this even be?

"Surprised to see me? Hahahahah!" The dumb voice echoed around the room and Robin with a sickening twist of his stomach, realized the whole cell ward was completely empty except for him and the man in front of him. The ward seemed to change almost to his eyes. It seemed to be like Arkham, not Jump county prison.

"What, didn't you have a…CLUE! Hahahahahahah!" Robin gritted his teeth, waiting for him to make the first move. Anyone could tell it was a trap. He wouldn't let him bait him, which was all he was trying to do.

"Come on Birdie. You _wer'_ the one who wanted to see me so badly, right? Get a _chance_ at me!" He felt his arms grow heavy as if they were getting heavier and heavier with the restraint of not attacking the obnoxious man. They felt impossibly heavy.

"Hey, I can understand that. I didn't think she'd be worth it anyways. You certainly never did. Right. Timmy?" Then he saw red as so many emotions encompassed him. They expanded and pushed and he couldn't think and then….

"AH!" He sprung up, his miss-match eyes wild with panic as they searched his dark room for any remnants of his dream. His senses adjusted quickly, bringing fresh clarity to reality. He sucked in air and then let it breath out, slowly. He was still reaffirming that he was in his room, in the tower, and with his team members. Not there in that dream.

Everything was quiet and it seemed peaceful enough. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. He untangled himself from the twisted sheets, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees while he ran a shaky hand through his already messy black hair.

It was just a dream anyways. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't real, just completely random. There was no reasons for it, no symbols. He wasn't here, wouldn't be here. He was just being paranoid because of the date. That was all. He had to keep telling himself that.

He let out a sigh, laying back down, as he tried to sleep again. Closing his eyes, he set forth to clear his head of the images. It was too hard full. All that seemed to be in there were memories of her and them. Chocked full of unwanted thoughts and memories of the past.

Another sigh escaped his lips and he got out of his bed, shoving his covers back angrily. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around at his plain sterile room. It was the exact opposite of his last, messy to clean, dysfunctional to orderly, jokes to serious. Every way that Robin was different from Tim Drake.

Again he sighed, his feet moving of their own accord, silently to his closet. He pushed the line of suits out of the way, placing his bare palm on the wall, dead center. There was a sudden low humming noise and an eerie shade of pale green lit his face. Then there was a single beep, it's meaning simple. It accepting his hand signature as his own.

The same green light illuminated the top of his closet and a click could be heard. He stood up, opening the secret panel to reveal a beat up shoe box. With yet another sigh, he pulled the box out and walked back over to his bed and throwing the blankets off.

He set the box down in the middle of his bed. He looked at the mess of tangled sheets in a sea of order and wondered what it meant or why he was thinking about it. He closed his eyes fir a brief moment before opening them again and looking at the box. He sat there in the dark of his room stared at its dim form sitting motionlessly on his bed.

He didn't move from his seat at the head of his bed. His eyes didn't unfix from its lid. The decision didn't get any easier.

He heard a distant chime going off somewhere in the tower, his expert ears picking it up. His eyes moved from the ominous box and the decision with it to the alarm clock on the small table next to the bed he sat upon.

Twelve O' Clock. The first hour, the first minute of November 26th.

His sixteen Birthday.

He looked away from it; almost as if just doing that would make the fact go away. As if it would make it seem as unimportant as his last two. He didn't care about Birthdays anymore. He was responsible. He was mature. He was Robin.

Another deep breath escaped him, low and cautious before he leaped off his bed decisively and taking the old shoe box and putting it back in his closet. Back where it belonged. He slammed the compartment shut with as much force as he could muster.

He stood there for a moment staring at it. It was back in there, locked away. Back where it belonged.

He decided he wasn't going to open it again…open it to more memories, more pain. He was done chasing demons and he was done with that life. It had been two years and he as aiming for three and four after that.

He was done with it. Done and never going back.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes. There is the first chapter!!!! Please review and tell Nevermore how completly awesome she is for allowing you to read this. If it is flaming you wish to write...DON'T!!!! It isn't very nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
